As a conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, there is known one described in Patent Document 1, for example. The semiconductor manufacturing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes a mounting table for mounting a semiconductor wafer thereon and a processing chamber having an upper electrode provided above the mounting table so as to face the mounting table in parallel thereto. Further, this semiconductor manufacturing apparatus also includes a high frequency power supply for applying a high frequency power to the mounting table and a processing gas supply unit for supplying a processing gas into the upper electrode. This semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is configured as a parallel plate plasma etching apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-286733
In the parallel plate semiconductor manufacturing apparatus having the aforementioned configuration, a heater for heating the upper electrode (the processing gas supplied into the upper electrode) may be provided in the vicinity of the upper electrode. In such a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, it is required to reduce power consumption.